The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to a technique of collecting residual toner remaining on an outer circumferential surface of an intermediate transfer belt.
Image forming apparatuses are known that include image forming subunits of different colors aligned so as to oppose an intermediate transfer belt, to superpose toner images of the respective colors on the intermediate transfer belt thereby forming a color image, and to transfer the color image onto a recording sheet via a secondary transfer roller thus forming an image on the recording sheet. The image forming apparatus thus configured includes a brush roller for collecting residual toner remaining on the outer circumferential surface of the intermediate transfer belt, after the color image is transferred onto the recording sheet.